Darkness Rises
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: The Guardians have become stronger because all of the belief children have in them. There is less fear in the world and people are happier. However, fear isn't completely gone. Fear really never goes away, or disappears forever… As Jack and Autumn's relationship grows, evil steps foot onto Earth once again and it is up to the Guardians to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Rises**

**Disclaimer I do not own Rise of the Guardians but I do own Autumn Pines and my OC's. This is the sequel to Snowflakes on Autumn Leaves and this story will may be even darker than the rest of my stories, for now I will keep it at Teen. I really hope you will enjoy this story! I was so nervous to write this because I didn't know if I will ruin it for you guys and blow everything over. I hope you will enjoy. **

**Summary: The Guardians have become stronger because all of the belief children have in them. There is less fear in the world and people are happier. However, fear isn't completely gone. Fear really never goes away, or disappears forever… As Jack and Autumn's relationship grows, evil steps foot onto Earth once again and it is up to the Guardians to stop it. **

**SHOUT OUT: I want to give a shout out to ****amillipede**** for always giving me these cute reviews every chapter. She almost reviews right away when I update. Thanks for that amillipede and thanks for helping me plan this story, you're the best! So go read amillipede stories, she is a great writer! By the way, if you guys review my story and I really like it, I will give you a shout out!**

* * *

Many things changed over the years… New technology, cars, science and fashion styles changed pretty quickly in the past 20 years. Jack and Autumn never changed much, nor has the other Guardians, but Jamie, Pippa and Sophie are another story.

Jamie is now 35 years old with two children, a boy named Connor Bennett, who is eight years old, and a little girl named Amelia Bennett who is only six. Jamie married Pippa when he was 24 and had a beautiful wedding. You may think that because they grew old and began a family they stopped believing the Guardians, but that's not the case. They still believe in all the Guardians and tell their children all about them. The Sandman who brings you good dreams at night, the Easter Bunny who spreads hope to children with a single colorful egg, Santa Clause who brings wonder to children every year on Christmas Eve, the Tooth Fairy who collects baby teeth at night and return children's memories when they need them the most. However, they talk about two Guardians more than all the others. Jack Frost, the young Winter spirit who brings fun everywhere he goes and Autumn Pines, the beautiful Fall spirit that shows her courtesy in every smile.

Sophie, now 27, became an English teacher in Burgess elementary. She married a man named David Burkhart, who is an officer in the Navy. Jamie always watched out for Sophie and told her no dating was allowed when she dated in high school, but he respects David because he knows David really loves his baby sister. She too, still believes in the Guardians and always talks about them when she is with her nephew and niece.

Claude, Caleb, Monty and Cupcake, unfortunately, stopped believing in the Guardians by the time they gone into college. This really hurt Jack and Autumn, for they had lost some of their first believers. They knew children will stop believing when they hit a certain age, but they know Jamie, Pippa and Sophie will always believe.

…

Jack and Autumn sat in the Bennett's living room with Jamie, Pippa, Connor and Amelia. Pippa was leaning against Jamie on the couch, while Jack and Autumn told the children their adventures long ago.

"That was when we became Guardians, we proved to the Man in the Moon that we can protect the children of the world."

"Wow, Jack!" Connor exclaimed. "You and Autumn are like super heroes! You can be like the super heroes in Marvel!" Jack and Autumn laughed at the boy's imagination.

"Tell us about how you two fell in love!" Amelia demanded.

"Okay, okay, hold you're horses!" Autumn put her hands up. "Let's start from the beginning… I found Jack in Burgess playing in the snow with some kids. I thought they could see him but the kids just ran right through him. So I followed him and found that he is just like me, a season spirit. I taught him how to control his powers so he could control winter. We would always spend time together and we became best friends." Autumn smiled at Jack and let him continue the story.

"One day, as we were watching the sunset, I started to look at Autumn a different way." Jack smiled as he explained. "I thought Autumn was the most beautiful girl in the whole world, and that's when I fell for her. Then soon we just fell in love with each other."

"That's so romantic..." Amelia smiled while Connor looked bored out of his mind.

Jamie laughed getting up from the couch and picking up Amelia. "It's time to go to bed kiddos."

"Aw!" They both said in unison.

"No 'aw' its way past you're bed time!" Pippa scolded the children. She got up, kissed her children goodnight and let Jamie take the kids to bed. Jack and Autumn stayed downstairs as Jamie put the kids to bed. As Jamie came back he sat on the couch next to Pippa.

"You know…" Jack spoke up. "Connor looks a lot like you when you were a kid."

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yep!" Autumn and Jack exclaimed. Connor had Jamie's style of brown hair and dark eyes. Amelia has a lot of her mother's features, like being tall for her age she was almost as tall as Connor!

Jamie chuckled and smiled, "I never noticed." Something flashed in his eyes and he looked over at Jack. "Hey remember that time when you took us on that sledding ride with all my friends when we were younger? It was with Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Caleb and Claude?"

Jack thought for a moment then smiled wide when he remembered. "Oh yeah, it was the year after the first battle with Pitch! That was so fun I made you guys a large snow pile and you claimed it to ride your sled down on it."

"I remember that!" Pippa exclaimed happily. "I also remember falling off the snow pile and you had to catch me so I wouldn't hit the ground!" They all laughed but quiet down remembering that the kids went to bed.

"Man, good times…" Jamie muttered.

"Well it's time for us to leave, we have to get back to the North Pole, see you later you two." Jack said and walked to the door with Autumn behind him.

"Have a good night you two." Pippa called out to the two spirits as they walked out the door. Jack and Autumn jumped in the air and flew to the North Pole.

It was quiet when they got back to the workshop so they assumed that everyone was in bed or at least resting. It was the middle of fall so North has time to prepare Christmas. Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around Autumn's waist.

"Tomorrow lets go out, just the two of us." Jack said, staring into Autumn's emerald eyes.

"Okay." Autumn smiled and kissed Jack's lips. "Goodnight Jack."

"Night Autumn," Jack smiled.

…

Autumn woke up from the sunlight that was shining through her window. She looked down and saw the necklace Jack had given her shining beautifully with the sun. She smiled as she remembered they were going to hang out all day today.

"I wonder what we will be doing today..." Autumn said as she got up from her bed and walked out of her room. She walked over to Jack's room and opened the door to see if he was up. Jack was fast asleep on his bed, making his soft blue sheets rise up when he breathed. Autumn smirked as she thought of something to do to Jack.

She tip toed slowly over to Jack's bed and twirled her finger in the air making a large pile of leaves above Jack's head. Jack was awake the whole time and knew what Autumn was up to. He waited for the right moment to open his eyes and tackle Autumn.

"Ah!" Autumn screamed as Jack tackled her to the ground, she dropped the pile of leaves all over Jack's bed.

"Morning!" Jack said with a smile as he was on top of Autumn.

"Morning..."Autumn pouted at Jack, he tricked her again."Maybe I shouldn't prank you anymore, it never works for me."

"I think you're right, I'm a master at pranks I know every little trick!" Jack smiled and kissed Autumn. They completely forgot their awkward position while they were kissing and never realize North was at the door.

North cleared his throat loudly so they both can hear him. They stopped kissing and realized how awkward and bad they looked and stood up from the ground, looking at North with red faces. "Yes North?" Jack asked.

"I was going to wake you two up but I guess you already are." North smiled.

"Yeah..." Jack blushed. "We are going out today, so we probably won't come back until late."

North chuckled, "That's fine Jack, you can just go whenever you want and come back whenever you want."

"Okay, come on Autumn!" Jack grabbed Autumn's hand and walked out of the room with her.

They flew to Burgess first and landed by Jack's pond. He turned to Autumn with a bright smile, "Do you want to ice skate?"

Autumn smiled wide, "Yeah! Wait, I don't have skates!"

"Don't worry look!" Jack walked over to a fallen tree branch and pulled out brown skates from behind it. "North made them for me so I could give it to you."

"Wow, thanks!" Autumn took them and looked at them carefully. They looked exactly her size. She took off her black combat boots and slipped on her skates. They where a perfect fit!

"Do you know how to skate?" Jack asked.

Autumn nodded, "Yeah Eric bought me my first pair of skates when I was seven and he taught me how to skate!" Autumn said proudly.

Jack froze the pond with his staff and smiled at Autumn, "Let's see what you got!"

Autumn smiled walking over to the ice with confidence and took her first step on the ice. As soon as she took her second step, she slipped and fell on her butt. "You know, that was a long time ago..." Autumn muttered.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Autumn. She glared darkly at him but started laughing as well. "Here Autumn, I'll re-teach you."

He helped her up to her feet and held his hands in her hands. "Now, kick off with one foot and then kick off with the next." Autumn did what he said and smiled when she moved without falling. "See how you got some speed there? Do the same again until you go as fast as you want," Autumn kicked off and went the speed she wanted with Jack holding her hands. She loved when Jack was with her so close, it made her feel safe. Jack started to move away from Autumn so she could do it on her own.

Autumn panicked a little, "Jack!"

"It's okay, try it by yourself." He smiled.

Autumn tired it by herself and it wasn't much different when Jack was holding her. She skates around the pond in a lap until Jack was right next to her. "Do you want to race?"

"Yeah!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Okay ready, one. Two..." Jack and Autumn got into a position to start. "Three!" Jack started off fast. He skates so fast even without ice skates!

"Jack, that's not fair!" Autumn laughed at how Jack was betting her in the race. "You are clearly better at this then me!"

Jack laughed and mockingly winked at Autumn. Autumn laughed and created a pile of leaves in front of Jack. Jack didn't expect leaves to randomly pop in front of him so he tripped over them and fell face first into snow.

Autumn started laughing hysterically. When she was done laughing she flew over to Jack. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice cracking a little in chuckles.

"Yeah I'm fine, glad you ask after you stop laughing." Jack sat up with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I will always ask if you are alright, after I finish laughing." Autumn smiled.

Jack laughed, "This is why I love you."

"You better!" Autumn giggled.

Autumn began taking her skates off and putting her boots back on. When she wasn't looking Jack threw snow into her face and quickly turned around to make it look like he didn't do anything.

Autumn whipped the snow off of her face and glared at Jack. "What?" He asked innocently in a straight face. He couldn't keep a straight face for that long and started laughing, earning a snowball to the face.

"Okay then..." Jack got up and formed a snowball in his hand. "This means war!"

Autumn grabbed a pile of snow and made a snowball. She threw it at Jack and ran to block his attacks. They played for a while until they both fell down on the ground laughing out of breath.

"That was fun!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Do you want to go somewhere nice to watch the sunset today?"

"Sure!" Autumn smiled.

"Okay let's go then, sunset is only in a couple hours." Jack takes Autumn's hand and fly into the sky.

They stopped at a beach somewhere up north so Jack could be comfortable in the weather. Even though it was in the middle of fall, it's still pretty cold. That is because Jack is always with Autumn. The adults don't understand why it's so cold, but the children do and that's what really matters.

Many people where at the beach with their kids and some waved at the two spirits as they walked by. Usually they would go and play with the kids but today they just wanted to spend the day together alone.

"You know, I always wanted to take Emma to the beach." Jack spoke. Autumn turned her head to look at Jack, he had a soft smile on his face he always does when he thinks of his little sister. "I was going to teach her how to swim that summer but... Yeah."

"It's alright Jack," Autumn smiled. She knew Jack didn't like thinking about his death that much, heck she didn't like thinking about her death either. They both died right in front of their younger siblings and they couldn't bear the thought of what they must have gone through seeing their death.

As they walked down the beach hand in hand, Jack really wanted to ask Autumn something and thought now was the perfect time.

"Hey uh, Autumn?" Jack spoke softly.

"Yes?" Autumn looked at Jack with her big emerald eyes.

_Come on Frost, say it! _ "I- I umm..."

"Are you alright?" Autumn asked worried about Jack.

_ Now is the perfect chance, I have to! _ "I uh, I really what to- uh..." Jack blush deep red as he stuttered for words.

"Jack are you okay, are you feverish?" Autumn panicked a little thinking he was getting sick.

"Um, yeah a little bit." Jack lied. "Maybe it's a little too warm for me to be walking around too much at the beach, let's sit down." Jack and Autumn sat down on the sand near the water. _I'm such an idiot…_

"Are you feeling better?" Autumn asked after a little while.

"Yeah." Jack smiled.

"What where you trying to tell me?" Autumn pondered.

"Um, nothing." Jack answered and watched the sunset.

Autumn shrugged Jack's odd behavior off and looked out at the sunset as well. It was beautiful! It was all golden and made the sky look red above them. They could hear the calm water ripple as it constantly moves in the sea.

"I don't know how Mother Nature can make this so perfect." Autumn said.

"Yeah," Jack chuckled. "It is fascinating."

They sat down on the beach together for hours, just watching the sun set without saying a word. It wasn't until they began to see the stars they realized it was getting late.

"I think we should head back to the North Pole." Jack said.

"Yeah," They got up from the sand and flew back to the North Pole.

They landed in the Globe Room once again and walked to their bedrooms. Before Autumn went to her bedroom, Jack gave her a goodnight kiss. "Love you, Autumn."

"Love you to Jack," Autumn smiled and kissed him back. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep," Jack smiled and walked into his bedroom. He yawned and just realized how tired he was. He scanned his room and stopped when he saw a large glass snow globe on his dresser. He smiled as he walked over to it and picked it up. Autumn gave it to him the Christmas she became a Guardian. It was the best Christmas gift he had ever gotten. Inside the snow globe was two ice figures of Jack and Autumn, they were holding hands. Jack shook the snow globe and snow swirled around the ice figures. However, that wasn't Jack's favorite part he loved the melody that played in Autumns voice. It was a song Autumn sang just for him.

_ "This is my Winter Song to you, the storm is coming soon its rolling through the sea. My voice, a beacon in the night my words will be your light to carry you to me... Is love alive, is love alive, is love... Bum bum bum bum, bum bum bum bum. Bum bum, bum bum bum bum. Bum bum, bum bum bum bum..."_

Jack smiled and put the snow globe down on the dresser again, still letting the song play. He crawled in his bed and fell asleep to the sweet sound of Autumn's voice.

* * *

Millions of miles away from Earth, inside the small Prison Planet, there was Pitch Black and Ava Hollow discussing business together between cells.

"That is a perfect plan Pitch..." Ava smirked even though Pitch can't see her though the steel cell.

"I know..." Pitch creepily smiled. "Today shall be the day."

A young guard came in nervously as he stood in front of Pitch's cell. _Now is the time… _"Young one, do you think I can get some air, I was in here for 20 years without fresh air."

"Sorry, no can do." The guard said.

Pitch sighed, "Come on, I've been in here for 20 years, just crack the door open a little bit so I can get some air, I promise I will be good."

The guard thought for a moment, "Just a little air but don't do something you will regret!" The guard open Pitch's cage just a crack and that's all it took. Pitch lashed out and attacked the poor guard, turning him into a Fearling. "That was easier than I thought..." He walked over to Ava's cage and opened it.

"Got to hand it to you Pitch, you made it look like it was that easy." Ava smiled as she walked out of her cell. "He was a dumb rookie."

"Rookie mistake…People can be very foolish and that's why I take advantage of that." Pitch smirked and disappeared into the shadows with Ava.

* * *

**So how did everyone like the first chapter? Should I continue? Please, please, please, review favorite and follow! I really love reviews they motivate me! Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Shout outs!: **

** guest abby- yes yes please continue! i love reading your stories!**

** amillipede: Jack: *to himself* Dang it, Jack! Why did you have to chicken out? Why can't you 'man up'? Just ask her already! *puts pillow over face in frustration* ACK!**

** Autumn: *to herself* That was the best day ever! Well, except for the day I spent with Jack last month. And the month before that. And the month before that. *sighs dreamily* Jack's the best. I wonder what he was going to ask me?**

** Connor: *walks into living room, holding a stick* Mommy, Daddy, when I grow up, I'm going to be Jack Frost!**

** Amelia: *follows her brother and strikes a pose* Me too! I'm gonna be a superhero!**

** Pippa: *laughing* Okay, honey. You tell that to Jack the next time he visits.**

** Jamie: Yes, I'm sure he'll love hearing that! But isn't it time for bed?**

** Connor and Amelia: ... *looks around the room* **

** Pippa: Yes, it is. In fact, you're supposed to be asleep by now. So go to bed, unless you want me to tell Jack and Autumn that you've been bad. And they'll tell North...**

** Connor: Okay, okay. Going! Come on, Millie.**

** Me: This is really good! I really liked the way you began the story... it was different. And the moments were so cute! I liked how you touched on each pay off the story in this first chapter. Of to a great start! :) P.S. Thank you so much for the shoutout! You're too kind. :) But seriously. Thank you. You made my day! (And made me feel warm and fuzzy)**

** Thank you guys for reviewing like every chapter! I'm happy I have reviewers like you!**

* * *

Autumn woke up earlier then she normally does. She wished she can go back to sleep but once she's up, she's up. Slowly she got out of her bed and walked out of her room.

Autumn thought of what to do this early in the morning. Jack was sleeping so she doesn't want to wake him up. Even though it was the middle of fall, Autumn still had a lot of work to do. She quickly flew out of the window of the Globe Room to start right away.

She began to work in the south of the United States. She always does the northern states first so the weather can change and cool down the south so it would be appropriate weather to bring fall.

She took a brake in Chapel Hill, North Carolina to walk around a park. Many children where there playing right before they go to school some of the children saw her and ran over to her. "Autumn!"

"Hey kids!" Autumn laughed and hugged the kids that hugged her. She knew the kids well, but forgot some of their names because she knew a lot of other kids.

"Can you play?" A boy with black hair asked with a wide smile.

Autumn was going to say yes but a yellow bus parked at the bus stop near the park. "Sorry kids, it looks like your bus is here." The child's sighed in disappointment as they began to walk to the bus. Autumn stayed to watch them safely cross the street and get in the bus. Autumn flew back up into the sky as the bus left, "I better get back to work!"

Autumn smiled as she finished bringing fall all over North America, "Now, on to the other continents..."

Jack woke up with the sunlight shining in his eyes. He grumbles and turns around to try to block the sun, which didn't help at all so he was forced to sit up. With a loud yawn and stretch, Jack got up from his bed and walked out of his room. He walked over to Autumn's room and knocked on her door, "Autumn are you up?" When he didn't get an answer he opened but the door to see if she was there but she wasn't. He walked to the Globe Room to see if she was there but again, she was no where to be found.

"She went to do her duties." North said as he walked in.

"Oh right..." Jack said a little disappointed for not seeing her.

North chuckled and patted Jack on the back, "Come." They walked together into North's workshop. On North's desk was a pink princess castle made for a little girl who has been very good.

"You know, Amelia would love to have something like that." Jack told North.

"Hm, then I'll have to make another to give to her!" North laughed, "She such a good little girl!" Jack nodded in agreement with North. "So, did you ask?"

"What?" Jack asked and thought for a moment then flushed when he remembered. "Oh, no..."

"Come on Jack!" North glared at Jack.

"I'm sorry..." Jack started down at the ground.

"Then I guess we have to help you out!" North smirked.

Jack's eyes widened and almost panicked, "No I'll do it, when I'm ready..."

"Okay..." North chuckled and smiled at Jack. "Go see how Jamie and Pippa are doing. Autumn will probably stop by there when she's all done."

"Alright, see you later North!" Jack walked out and head out to go to Burgess.

North walked out of his workshop and went to the Globe Room. He was waiting for something, or someone. Suddenly, a rabbit hole comes out from the ground and a rabbit jumps out of it. "Hello, mate!" Bunny greeted North.

"Hello Bunny, we must wait for Tooth and Sandy." Moments later the Tooth Fairy came in with a few of her little fairies and the Sandman came floating in the room. "Thank you all for coming!"

Bunny nodded and went straight to the point, "So did Jack ask?"

"No he didn't." North answered and a disappointed sigh came from everyone.

"He is such a baby!" Bunny complained.

Tooth gave Bunny a stern look, "You would probably be the same way if you where in his place."

"Maybe..." Bunny admitted.

Sandy flashed a "help wanted" sign. North laughed at Sandy, "Jack didn't want any but maybe I can help just a little, like a gift." North face lit up as he thought about the perfect plan. "That's it! So this is what I will do..."

* * *

Autumn yawned as she headed back to the States. She worked all day long and used much of her power and energy to bring fall. She wanted to stop at the Bennett's first before she goes back to the North Pole, she had a feeling Jack would be with Jamie, Pippa and the kids. She landed on the Bennett's yard and walked to the door. Usually Jamie keeps the doors unlocked so Autumn walked right into the house. When she walked in, nobody was around.

"Hello?" Autumn shouted.

"In here!" Autumn heard Jamie shout from the living room.

Autumn walked to the living room and saw Jamie doing paper work from his work. "Hey Autumn!" Jamie greeted with a smile.

"Hey where's Pippa?" Autumn asked looking around the living room.

"She went out with my sister." Jamie said looking at his work.

"Oh, how is Sophie?" Autumn sat down on the couch with Jamie.

"Fine, she just really misses David," Jamie frowned.

"Aw, that's sad." Autumn stared down at her feet.

Jamie nodded, "I know, but we are going to surprise her, David is coming home from deployment soon. He called us a couple days ago telling us he is coming back, but he didn't want to tell Sophie about it. I think she is going to be so happy!"

Autumn smiled wide, "That's so sweet! Oh my gosh she is going to be so excited! I'm glad you're doing this for her."

"Yeah, I'll do anything thing for Soph, David is a good kid and I know he really wants to be here for her."

"Yeah," Autumn smiled. She realized that Jack was no where to be seen so she began to wonder if he wasn't there. "Do you know where J-"

"Autumn!" Autumn was cut off when Amelia and Connor ran down the stairs calling her name.

"Hey, what's up?" Autumn smiled at the children.

"Come here, follow us!" They grabbed Autumn's hands and dragged her up the stairs.

"Whoa, okay, okay I'm coming! Geez!" Autumn laughed and walked up with the kids. Jamie laughed to himself knowing his kids where up to something.

Autumn followed the kids into Connor's room and they stopped in front of his closet. Autumn gave them a confused look and was about to ask them something until Amelia cut her off again. "Look in the closet we have a present for you!"

"A present," Autumn smiled. "That's so sweet, you shouldn't have!" She opened the door to the closet and didn't expect what was about to happened next.

A figure with a werewolf mask jumped right in front of Autumn. "AHH," she screamed and because she got so scared she punched the person who jumped at her in the face by accident.

"OW!" The figure stumbled back and fell backwards. That is when Autumn realized her mistake.

"Jack, I'm so sorry!" She ran to Jack and took off the mask. She was expecting a broken nose or something but she only found a huge smile on his face.

"Hello gorgeous!" Jack smiled and kissed Autumn's cheek. "You sure can pack a punch!" She was so surprised that Jack wasn't even mad at her.

"W-what?" Autumn was confused. "What just happened?"

"I don't even know." Jack laughed. Amelia and Connor where outside the closet and were literally laughing on the floor. Jamie walked in wondering what the ruckus is all about and saw his children and Jack and Autumn in the closet.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Jamie laughed and walked back down stairs.

"You little monsters tricked me!" Autumn laughed at the kids and ran to them to tickle them.

The kids laughed even more and wiggled away from Autumn. "Okay, we give in!" Connor shouted.

"Good!" Autumn smiled and stopped tickling them. "Come on, let's all go into the living room and play a game."

They all walked into the living room and the kids ran to their dad. "Dad, can we play Twister please?"

"Sure why not, go set it up, I'll be the spinner." Jamie said as he stacked up all of his paper work.

They got everything set up for the game and they where ready to play. "Okay, Connor your up, left hand blue!" Jamie started the game. Amelia was second, Jack was third and Autumn was fourth. In the beginning it was very easy until Amelia was over Connor and fell, causing both to be out.

"Thanks a lot Amelia!" Connor yelled at his sister.

"I wasn't my fault!" Amelia shouted back.

"No fighting you two!" Jamie told his kids. "Okay Jack and Autumn, lets see who can win! Autumn right hand red!" Autumn carefully moved her hand to red, she was already in a weird position and it was really starting to hurt, Jack looked like he wasn't doing that well either. "You two look like pretzels!" Jamie laughed at them, causing the two spirits to laugh as well.

"This hurts!" Jack complained.

"Giving up already, Jack?" Autumn teased.

"Don't count on it," Jack smirked.

"Jack, right foot green," Jamie said and started laughing at him. His left hand was on yellow and his right hand was on red. His left leg was on blue and his right leg was on red.

"Great..." Jack carefully moved his right leg over to the green but he messed up and fell. "Aw man!"

"You're the winner Autumn!" Jamie exclaimed, "Do you want to continue?"

"No!" Autumn exclaimed and dropped to the floor. "I'm too tired..." They all laughed and Jack helped Autumn up to her feet.

"That was fun." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, it was!" Autumn laughed.

They put away the game and sat down on the couch together and started watching TV with Jamie, Amelia and Connor.

Jamie put on Disney Channel for the kids and the movie "Peter Pan" was on.

"Peter Pan!" The kids shouted as the watched as TinkerBell gave the people fairy dust.

"Can you make us fly like how TinkerBell made Wendy fly?" Amelia asked Jack and Autumn.

"Well not exactly but..." Jack looked at Autumn.

"We could take you outside and show you." Autumn finished. "That's up too your dad, of course."

"Yeah it's alright, just don't go too high." Jamie said.

"Yay," The kids ran outside so Autumn, Jack and Jamie followed them.

Amelia claimed onto Jack's back and Connor went on to Autumn's. Jack and Autumn nodded at each other and took to the sky. The children cheered and laughed as they flew.

"We can fly!" Connor shouted.

"This is so fun!" Amelia laughed. After a while of flying around in circles, they finally landed in front of Jamie.

"Daddy did you see us? We where flying!" The kids jumped up and down in front of their father.

"Yes, I saw!" Jamie smiled.

"Yeah sorry Jamie, you're too big to carry now!" Jack laughed.

Jamie laughed and smirked at Jack, "Its fine, I don't want to throw out your back, old man!"

"Watch it, Jamie!" Jack exclaimed. "I look younger then you so you're the old man!" They all laughed and walked back in the house. The kids went back to watching the movie and Jamie and Jack where still teasing each other about age.

"I'm home!" Pippa walked into the living room.

"Mommy!" The kids ran to Pippa and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around her children.

"Hey kids!" She walked to Jamie and hugged him. "Hey sweaty how was everything?"

"Everything was fine." Jamie smiled and kissed her.

"Good," Pippa smiled and sat down next to Jamie. "Hello Jack, Autumn!" She smiled at the two spirits.

"Hey Pippa." Autumn laughed. "Busy day?"

"Yes!" Pippa groaned.

All of them watched the movie the kids where watching. It was 10:00 when the movie was over so the Pippa put the kids to bed.

"I guess we better get going." Jack yawned.

Jamie looked at the two spirits and frowned, "You two look exhausted, you should just sleep have an extra queen sized bed you two can sleep on."

"Alright that sounds good for me." Jack and Autumn followed Jamie to their guest room.

"See you guys in the morning." Jamie said and closed the door behind him.

Autumn claimed in the right side of the bed and Jack claimed in the other side. "Goodnight Autumn," Jack smiled and kissed her.

"Goodnight Jack," Autumn smiled and closed her eyes. Jack thought it was funny how fast Autumn falls asleep, he turns around, closes his eyes as well and fell asleep.

* * *

"Manny!" A Prison Planet guard ran over to MiM.

"What is it, captain?" MiM asked, worried something bad really happened.

"I sent one of my lower ranked men to guard the prisoners but something horrible happened!" The captain exclaimed. "Pitch Black and Ava Hollow are gone and my guard is no where to be seen!"

"What!?" MiM exclaimed.

"Should we contact the Guardians?" The captain asked.

MiM looked down at Earth and checked if anything was different. Nothing was in danger and all the Guardians are at peace right now. Now is got the time. "No."

"Sir?" The captain asked confused.

"No, they will have to find out on their own."

* * *

** So chapter 2! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated, I've been super busy! I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm really excited about writing this! Please review, favorite and follow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous Guest**:**Type your review for this chapter here... (You are a genius) **

**Amillipede: ** **Jack: (complaining) They made a movie about peter Pan, but not a story about me? I'm also a boy that never grows up! And I have cool powers that brings kids fun! Why can't I have a movie about me?  
Autumn: Stop complaining, Jack. You know that they did make a movie about you. Rise of the Guardians, remember? We watched it with Amelia and Connor. Jamie and Pippa are in it too.  
Jack: But you're not!  
Autmn: Yes I was. I was in here the whole time. (points to Jack's heart)  
Jack: (smiles) Yes, you were.  
Jamie, Pippa, Connor, and Amelia: Awwww!  
North: See, Jack, why aren't you asking her?  
Bunny: Come on, Jack! Don't make me tell her myself!  
Tooth: (Holding Bunny back) Don't you dare!  
Sandy: (makes a heart)  
Me: Awesome chapter! I love how it showed the inner life of the family. So warm and fuzzy! Can't wait for the next one! :)**

**MagicalSingingAdventures: I lOVE THIS STORY! I recently watched Rise of the Gardians, and I instantly began looking for fanfiction afterwards! I'm soo glad I found this series, I love the excitement, and I can't wait to see what Ava and Pitch do next! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hey Autumn, it's time to wake up." Jack told Autumn as he shook her awake.

Autumn turned the other way,"Go away Eric..." She mumbled.

Jack froze, Eric was Autumn brothers name. She is dreaming about her family again. "Autumn, you have to get up." He shook her again. This time she woke up with a startle.

She turned around and saw Jack smiling at her, "Oh sorry Jack, I was dreaming." She blushed.

"I could tell!" He laughed. He looked at Autumn as she stretched and ran her fingers through her auburn hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was nice for Jamie to let us stay." She smiled. The sunlight from the window shined on Autumn's face making her eyes sparkle. Jack stared into her eyes with a soft smile. "Is there something on my face?" Autumn joked.

"No, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you." He said.

"You're just saying that!" Autumn laughed.

"No," Jack laughed. He slid is arms over her waist and pulled her closer. "It's the truth." He said his lips inches from her lips. He pressed his lips against hers and brought her closer to him.

"We should go see if anyone is up." Autumn said as they stopped kissing.

"Yeah," They walked out of the guest room and walked into the kitchen. They saw Pippa up and cooking breakfast. "Wow that smells good!" Jack exclaimed.

"It really does!" Autumn exclaimed as well.

"I made pancakes, do you want some?" Pippa asked.

"Sure!" They exclaimed and sit down at the table. Amelia and Connor walk in the kitchen and ran to the two spirits to hug them. "Hey kids!" They hugged them back.

Jamie walks in last, gave Pippa a kiss and sat down at the table with everyone else. Pippa gave everyone a plate of pancakes and sat down next to Jamie.

"Enjoy," Pippa smiles.

Jack and Autumn looked at each other and took a bite of their pancake. They never had them before so they didn't know how it would taste like but once the piece went into their mouths, they where in Heaven. "This is amazing!" Without knowing it, Autumn and Jack start eating their pancakes faster.

"Whoa, slow down you two. You don't want to choke." Jamie laughed at them.

The two spirits stopped and looked at each other, realizing their manners. They blushed and ate the rest of their pancakes like normal people.

"So, I'm guessing you really liked your pancakes." Pippa laughed at the two when they finished their breakfast.

"Yes!" They laughed.

"Connor, Amelia it's time to get ready for church," Pippa told her children.

"Okay!" They ran up stairs to go get ready.

"We should get back to the North Pole." Jack told Autumn.

"Yeah, let's go," Autumn said. "Thank you for breakfast Pippa."

"No problem, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She smiled.

"See you later you two." Jamie spoke.

"Bye!" They said as the walked out of the door.

Jack grabbed Autumn's hand as the flew into the sky together. Autumn smiled at him and flew closer to him.

"You know, I'm pretty lucky to be with you as well." She said with a smile. Jack smiled at this as they flew the rest of the way to the North Pole.

* * *

"Ah Jack, Autumn! It's good to see you!" North exclaimed.

"Good to see you too?" Jack said in confusion.

"I have a surprise for you both! Come, follow me!" North said and walked off. Jack and Autumn glanced at each other and followed North.

North was walking to the stables and had his sleigh team ready to go. Autumn walked up to one of the reindeer and gently pet its head. "Go on, get in." North told the two spirits.

"Where are we going?" Autumn asked.

North chuckled, "You'll see when we get there." Jack and Autumn jump into the sleigh and North commands his sleigh team to move. After the loopy loops, they where finally out of the cave and high above the North Pole. It wasn't long until North started to lower the sleigh and land on the ground in front of a Victorian- like house that was covered in leaf, frosty patterns.

"This wasn't here before..." Jack said as he stared at the mysterious house.

North laughed, "That is because I made it for you two, surprise!"

Jack and Autumn stare at the house in wonder. "For us," Autumn asked, breaking the stare to look at North.

"Yep, it was all my idea!" North smiled with pride.

"Oh North, you shouldn't have..." Autumn said.

"North," Jack looked up at the large man. "Wow, I don't know what to say, it's nice... Does this mean you are kicking us out?"

North laughed at Jack's response, "Thank you Jack and not quite, it's just a place you can call your own. Go look inside you two!"

Autumn smiled and ran into the house with so much excitement. Jack was about to follow until he felt North grab his shoulder. "I did this to help you, to make things go faster, you better hurry up, Jack." North whispered into Jack's ear. Jack blushed, he knew what North was talking about and it was true, he needs to hurry up.

Jack walked in the house and gasped at what he saw. The house was huge! The walls were a pretty light gold color and has white tile. There was a spiral stair case that goes up the second floor. It definitely looked like a high class house. "This is so cool!" Jack admired.

"North this is gorgeous, thank you so much for doing this for us!" Autumn exclaimed and hugged North.

"You're welcome," North smiled and rubbed her head. "Let me give you a tour of the house!"

Down stairs, there was a kitchen and it was filled with cooking books, supplies, a refrigerator, an oven, and cabinets. "Wow!" Autumn looked at the kitchen. It reminded her of when she helped her family in the bakery. She used to always help her father bake bread, but her favorite part was to make cakes and decorate them. "This is awesome."

North laughed, "I'm glad you think so! Come on, there's a lot more!"

Jack and Autumn followed North into another room. This room was a little smaller and had a large globe with lights on it, much like the globe in North's Workshop. "This is your own Globe Room."

"Sweet," Jack said as he looked at all the lights.

North took them up stairs and showed them a large festive looking room. "This room can be used for parties, or special holidays like Christmas, not Easter."

Jack and Autumn laughed and followed him down the hallway. There where passing some doors and weren't going in the rooms. "North, what is in those rooms?" Jack asked.

"Those rooms are for guests, like if you ever want to invite Jamie's family over. I'm sure they would love to stay here and see the North Pole." Jack and Autumn nodded and continued to follow North. They got to the end of the hallway and stopped at a larger door. "This is your room."

When North opened the door, Jack and Autumn's mouth flew open. They're bedroom was amazing. It was so big with pictures of winter and fall from all over the world. They have a balcony that lets them look out at the sunset and mountains. They're bed was huge with soft sheets and was just magnificent.

Jack turned to North," Thank you, how can we ever repay you?"

"By being happy together," North smiled. "It's time for me to leave, come visit some time." North hugged Jack and Autumn and walked back to his sleigh team. The spirits watched as North laughed in his sleigh and flew back to the Workshop."

"This was the nicest thing North ever done for us." Autumn smiled as she glanced at Jack.

"Yeah, and it's just for you and me." Jack wrapped his arms around Autumn and kissed the top of her head. Autumn leaned in closer to him and closed her eyes. She was so happy that they both have a place to call their own together.

* * *

"Did you take them there?" Bunnymund asked as North walked in to the Globe Room.

"Yes, it's all up to him now." North said.

"I'll hit him in the head if he doesn't hurry up." Bunny mumbled. North chuckled and shook his head. "Anyway, I'm going to go see how the ankle bitter is doing."

"Alright, tell Sophie I said hello." North smiled.

"I will!"

* * *

Autumn and Jack flew back to Burgess to tell Jamie and Pippa what North did for them. When they got there, they saw Sophie and Bunny in the living room, playing with Connor and Amelia.

"Sophie!" Jack and Autumn exclaimed happily. They haven't seen her in a while because she was always so busy with work.

"Jack, Autumn!" Sophie jumped up and hugged the two spirits. Even though she wasn't a kid anymore, she was still very hyper. "It's been forever!"

"I know!" Autumn agreed. "So how's it been?" Sophie told everyone about her job as a teacher and she talked about her students.

"I just love my students; I treat like they are my kids." Sophie smiled and looked out in the distance, like she was thinking. "I think I want my own kids."

"What!?" Jamie, Jack and Bunny jump up.

"You're not having kids!" Jack yelled.

"You're too young!" Bunny exclaimed.

"I let you get married, but you are not having kids!" Jamie exclaimed as well.

Autumn and Pippa rolled they're eyes. "Here we go again..."

"Bunny, I'm not too young, I'm 27. Jamie, come on this is my life, why do you get to have your own family and I can't. "

"Because I am the oldest," Jamie said.

"That's not far! You don't decide things for me just because you're the oldest and I'm the youngest!" Sophie argued.

"The little ankle bitter is all grown up..." Bunny mumbled sadly and Jack nodded.

"I know..." Jamie muttered. "However, are you sure you want to have a kid if David is going to be overseas all the time?"

Sophie look down at the ground sadly, "I know, it's not going to be anytime soon, it's just a thought. I don't even know when David is coming back..." Jack, Jamie, Autumn, Pippa and Bunny all exchange looks, knowing that David is coming home, but they can never tell Sophie. "Anyway, sorry, what's up with you, Jack and Autumn?" Sophie looked at the season spirits.

"Well, North made a house for us." Jack smiled.

"It's so beautiful!" Autumn exclaimed. "You all will have to see it one day!"

"Yeah we would love to!" Jamie smiled.

"Are you doing anything soon?" Pippa asked. "We are going out to the forest to have a little picnic, do you want to come?"

"Of course," Jack smiled.

"Yay, you guys can come!" Amelia and Connor jumped up and down excitedly.

"Bunny, do you want to come?" Sophie asked.

"Sorry but I have a lot of work to do, but I'll see you all later," Bunny smiled.

"Bye Bunny." Sophie hugged Bunny. Even though she is an adult, Bunny is her favorite Guardian.

"Bye ya ankle bitter," Bunny hugged back. Connor and Amelia hugged Bunny as well. Bunny pats their heads and smiled. "Bye, I'll see you soon. Oh and here." Bunnymund took out two colored eggs from his boomerang bang. He gave Amelia a pink one and Connor a blue one. "You will get more when it's Easter."

"Wow, thank you!" The kids exclaimed.

Bunny waved goodbye, tapped his foot on the ground and jumped into the hole.

"Are you ready to go?" Jamie asked the spirits.

"Yeah," They said with a nod and began to walk to the forest.

Once they got to a good spot Jamie set the blanket down and Pippa put a basket full of food down on it. Inside of the basket were sliced up pieces of sandwiches. Everyone got a slice and ate peacefully. Once they were done. Jack, Autumn, Connor and Amelia were playing tag.

"You're never going to catch me!" Autumn laughed as she ran from Connor. She wasn't really running, but slowly jogging so the kids can tag her. Once Connor touched her back she couldn't help but laugh. "Aw you got me!" The kids ran from her as she jogged over to them.

Suddenly, she sensed something in the trees watching her. She stopped and stared into the trees. She couldn't really see anything because it was getting dark but she knew something was there. Something dark... Jack realized that Autumn was acting strange and walked over to her. "Autumn what's wrong?"

"There is something there." Autumn said and stared into the dark trees. "Can't you sense it?"

Jack slowly shook his head, "No I can't."

"I swear there is something there..." Autumn began walking towards the spot but just like that, the feeling of being watched was gone. "It's gone..."

"Maybe we should go home..." Jack said, worried about Autumn. Jamie, Pippa, Sophie, Connor and Amelia walked up to the spirits to see if everything is alright. "We will see you guys later, I think Autumn just needs a little rest." Jack said and took Autumn's hand. They flew into the sky and started to go back to their new home.

"Jack, I seriously sensed something in that forest." Autumn said looking at Jack.

"I believe you but let's not worry about it right now. Maybe it was an animal and you scared it away." Jack told her.

"Maybe..." Autumn mumbled.

"Don't worry," Jack smiled.

Autumn smiled, "Okay."

When they got into their house they went upstairs and claimed in their big bed. Autumn put her head on Jack's chest and he rubbed her head softly. "Sweet dreams Autumn, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too." She said and closed her eyes.

* * *

Autumn woke up very early again. She had a bad dream, a dream of her memory when Jack was injured and lost a lot of blood. At that time, she thought he wasn't going to make it but thankfully the yetis saved him just in time. She was glad he is alright; she wouldn't be able to live with him dead. Autumn smiled to her self as he saw Jack sleep peacefully and gently kissed his cheek. Jack smiled in his sleep as he felt Autumn kiss him. "How cute," Autumn laughed to herself quietly. She climbed out of bed and stretched. She walked down to the kitchen and planned on making a cake for North as a thank you gift. However, there was only one problem... She doesn't know how to use this new technology...

Jack woke up to the smell of something that was just baked. He walked down stairs to see Autumn putting a cake on the kitchen table. "That smells good." Jack smiled as Autumn turn to see him.

"Hi Jack, it's for North." Autumn said. "You know, it was so easy to make! All I had to do was to put it in the oven and put on how long you want it in for, and when it's all done, it beeps for you! It's so much better then the brick ovens!"

"I'm happy you like it!" Jack smiled.

"I love it!" Autumn exclaimed. "Do you want to help me decorate it?"

"Sure!" Jack walked over to the table and looked at all the frosting and decorating tools.

"Okay so let's make the whole cake with vanilla frosting first, then put red frosting on the edges. Then we can write on the top 'thank you' and then decorate it with snowflakes, leaves and Christmas things!"

Jack laughs, "Okay."

Jack worked on one side and Autumn worked on another. As soon as they where finished with that, Autumn began with the red frosting as Jack worked on decorating it. Once they were done, they stared at their master piece. "You did a great job!" Autumn told Jack very impressed with him.

"Thanks, you did too!" Jack smiled. "Come on let's get this to North. They carefully few into the sky while holding the cake to bring it to the Workshop.

"Surprise," Autumn and Jack shouted when they barged into North's Workshop.

North was startled and threw his tiny hammer up to the ceiling. "Jack, Autumn what a surprise..."

"We made this for you!" Autumn flew over and gave him the cake.

"Whoa, that's so nice of you two!" He said as he took a slice.

"It's for what you did for us." Jack told him. "Thank you once again."

"It's no big deal, you deserve it!" North laughed.

"Well, we just came here to give you the cake. Autumn and I are going to Paris." Jack said.

North tried to hide his large smile, he knew what this meant. "Okay, have fun!" When the two left, North broke into a huge smile.

"Why are we going to Paris?" Autumn asked.

"I want to spend time with you there." Jack smiled.

"Okay!" Autumn laughed and they flew faster to Paris.

When they got to Paris, people where dancing and music was blasting. It looks like there was a festival was going on. "This is cool," Jack smiled as he looked at everyone.

"Yeah, come on let's go!" Autumn grabbed Jack's hand and ran down the street with him. They danced and played with children who believed and were having a great time.

When it was getting dark, the Eiffel Tower was lit up in pink lights instead of gold. "Pretty..." Autumn stared at the Eiffel Tower.

"Come on, let's go up there." Jack took Autumn hand and took her up on the top of the Eiffel Tower. When they stood at the top they looked at all of the people that were there. Autumn had a small smile on her face and Jack was very nervous, he knew what we had to do...

_ Okay, there's no turning back now, this is it... 1... 2...3... _

"Hey Autumn," Jack said nervously.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

He's breath got caught in his throat as she looked at him. To play it off he looked behind Autumn, "Hey, look at that behind you below."

"What is it?" Autumn turned around to see what Jack was talking about.

Jack quickly took out an object from his jacket pocket and opened it.

"Jack, I don't see anyth-" Autumn turned around and saw Jack, bending on one knee, holding out a box that had a beautiful diamond ring that was shaped into a snowflake.

"Autumn Pines, will you marry me?" Jack asked and tried so hard not to look nervous as he really was.

Autumn was speechless as she stared at the ring and Jack. She put her hand to her mouth as she started to get tears in her eyes. "Yes! I will!" She as she smiled wide.

Jack smiled happy and put the ring on Autumn. It was a perfect fit! Autumn looked at her hand to see the ring on it, it was gorgeous. "Oh Jack!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"I love you so much, Autumn." Jack whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you more." Autumn smiled.

Jack looked at Autumn, "That's not possible." He smiled and kissed her again as he held her hand that had the wedding ring. When the moon shined on the ring, it glowed and the moon did as well but the two spirits never realized it as they kissed passionately on top of the Eiffel Tower.

On the moon, Manny smiled as he saw Jack and Autumn kissing. He was happy because he planed those two spirits love from the very beginning...

* * *

Deep in the shadows of the forest, Pitch's favorite Nightmare, Onyx, watched as Jack proposed to Autumn. It neighed angrily and shot up to the sky. He had to find his master somewhere in the cosmos to tell him what has happened.

It found Pitch and Ava hiding on a small planet near the Milky Way. Pitch smiled as he saw his pet approach. "Onyx it's been awhile hasn't it my friend?" Pitch pets the Nightmare and it neighed happily. "Tell me everything..."

** Sorry for not updating in a while, school has been getting in the way! How did you like this story so far? Please review, follow and favorite!**


End file.
